1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental appliances and, more particularly, to a dental device positionable in a patient's mouth for isolating a portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dentist encounters many problems when performing dental services on a patient. One problem is that the patient must, of course, maintain his mouth open to permit access for the duration of the procedure. Another problem is that the patient's cheek and tongue may obstruct the treatment area. Still another problem is that the patient's mouth produces fluids which may obscure the treatment area and/or interfere with proper bonding of dental substances such as, for example, amalgam. Pieces of tooth and/or amalgam freed by drilling also must be dealt with during the course of treatment.
To maintain the subject tooth dry and isolated, the dentist typically places a cotton roll adjacent the tooth and positions a plastic suction tube in the patient's mouth, most often by hanging it over the lower lip. The suction tube inlet is typically positioned near the patient's tongue so that fluids and/or solids disposed thereabout can be evacuated. To further maintain the mouth clean and dry, a dental assistant may insert another suction tube into the mouth to aspirate fluids from areas unaffected by the first-mentioned suction tube.
Another device for isolating a tooth is the rubber dam. The rubber dam is a flexible piece of material having at least one hole defined therein such that it may be placed down over the tooth and into surface contact with the gums so that the tooth protruding through the hole is isolated from adjacent tissue.
For maintaining the patient's mouth in the open position a dentist may employ a bite block or expansion forceps.